


I'm just a kid...

by Queen_Slay1004



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, My friend wrote this at school lmao, One Shot, PWP, Smut, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slay1004/pseuds/Queen_Slay1004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl is questioning his love for Glenn but Glenn only thinks of him as a kid. At least that's what Carl thinks anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just a kid...

*Why does he make me feel this way? Do I love him?? He thinks I'm nothing but a kid. Oh God. What's wrong with me?*

I had sat in the park for about 3 hours, rethinking my life choices. Tears stained my pale skin and I decided to head home. 

I made my way up the stairs to my apartment. It was the worst night ever! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, someone grabbed me from behind and started to kiss my neck. I turned around in shock.

"Glenn, what are you doing here?"

Before I could speak again he pinned me against the wall. 

"He touched you." He said, clenching his jaw.

Before I could reply he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I gulped when I saw the frustration in his eyes.

"Here." He growled.

"What?" I was so confused.

"Here!" He growled again. "He touched you here!" He said, tracing his fingers over my crotch.

"Glenn, you're drunk... Go home." 

"But you said you loved me..." 

He was so drunk and I just wanted to hit him a million times for doing this to me. Does he realise the things he does to me!?

"Yeah well... I cried a river, built a bridge and got over it." 

"If you don't love me, then tell me to stop..." 

"What do you-"

Before I could finish, he placed his head in the crook of my neck and began to suck. I bit my lip to hold back the moans. He stopped after a while and looked at me. His eyes were lit with frustration and lust.

He edged towards me, until I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He moved closer until our lips touched. He looked into my eyes for any signs of objection but I was weak. He kissed me lightly and I tried to pull away, when he tugged at my hair and pushed me deeper into the kiss. I tried to stop myself but I soon found myself kissing him back. 

When I gave in, I could feel his lips curl into a smile. I felt so weak against him. The kiss was so hot and passionate. I didn't want it to end. 

He lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down to my naval. 

"B..b...bed." I gasped but he didn't stop. 

Then he found my weak spot. I moaned really loud and bit down on my lip, causing it to bleed from how hard I bit it.

"Bed!" I just about shouted with my croaky voice.

This time he heard me and he placed me on the bed, keeping my legs wrapped around him. 

He stepped back and slowly removed his shirt, whilst his fingers slid along his toned abs.

His hands traced down my thighs and back up to unbutton my shirt. I moved my hands away from his shoulders and started to explore his body. I traced the outline of his abs and gently massaged them. 

Slowly i edged my hands down to his jeans, which resulted in him letting out a hiss of pleasure. I decided it was about time I took action and pinned him on the bed. 

I flicked my tongue on his earlobe. He wasn't holding back and he let a small moan escape. I traveled down his body and when I reached the top of his jeans, I licked my way back up. I slipped my hand down and unbuttoned his jeans.

I looked down at his jeans, tugging the zip when he grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked me softly. 

I nodded my head and he took his hand away. I proceeded to pull his jeans down. I then kissed him passionately, exploring his cavern whilst pinning his hands above his head. I grabbed my shirt and tied his hands to the metal bars of the headboard. 

I broke the kiss, making sure that the shirt was tied tight enough.

"Why did you tie my hands? Open them."

"I can't," I smirked "I just tied them." 

As he was struggling to get free, I slid my hand into his boxers and grabbed his erection. He hissed at my action. I started to palm him and all he could do was moan.

With one hand still palming his erection, I started to suck on his left nipple. My tongue flicked against it and he hissed once again. I then switched to the other nipple and did the same. He was a mess.

He was struggling to get free.

"Open me!" He pleaded.

I ignored him and carried on.

"Carl, open me now!" He moaned.

I just get so aroused when he says my name.

"Say it again!" I begged. 

"What, Carl?" He replied and I nodded slightly. "Carl..." He whispered in my ear. "Carl.. Carl... Carl." He moaned.

I began to kiss his neck, when he suddenly grabbed me and pinned me down.

"How did you get free!?" I pondered.

"It's a magic trick." He giggled.

"Can you show me another one of your magic tricks then?" I winked at him and he smirked back at me.

Next I new I was going crazy. He was all over me, kissing me, licking me, sucking on me and it felt so good.

"Just you wait until you see this next trick..."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Rick stood in the door way. His jaw dropped at what he was seeing.

"Carl what are you-"


End file.
